


When I met you

by ImpalaChevy67



Series: We are family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaChevy67/pseuds/ImpalaChevy67
Summary: Just a poem from Dean's side about how he met Cas...





	

_"Who are you?" _ I asked you after I cried.  
_"An Angel."_ You said, but I believed you lied.  
Not for a moment did I think you were telling the truth.  
Until you stretched out your wings and let me take a look at you.

But why would an Angel rescue me?  
Why would a creature such as this rebel?  
What did I give this world but misery?  
_"Why did you raise me up from Hell?"_

You said you were following commands.  
That you cared not for just one man.  
Bur were you right I would be damned.  
_"So why did you fall from Heaven's plan?"_

 _"What's the matter?"_ You asked, in moonlight bathed.  
You gazed right in my soul. _"You don't think you deserve to be saved?"_  
I thought my life could no more blacken.  
But you taught me that, sometimes, good things do happen.

You kept your distance, which I found wayward.  
_"Are you allergic to straight answers?!"_  
But then I understood I had it backward.  
_"So why do you make no more advances?"_

But that was then and now it's different.  
The road we've come is long.  
Each of us does not feel desperate.  
_"So all we have to do is carry on."_

It matters not that you were once a stranger.  
Now you are family. Now you are _my_ Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Yours truly, ImpalaChevy67


End file.
